


Behind A Mask

by ShariHorse



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariHorse/pseuds/ShariHorse
Summary: ((Y/N) is the Pines twin’s 21 year old sister. They never see her and are delighted when she comes to Gravity Falls to visit. She’s a bundle of joy and innocence. When meeting Bill Cipher, her mask comes off. Will her family find the truth behind their beloved sunshine?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t watched Gravity Falls in a longneck time so this might not be accurate

Welcome to this story. I just wanted to say that I have a wattpad account a small well where I post Pokémon x reader oneshots so get to know my writing my style there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting family once more

Seeing the plain old Oregon town was comforting in a way. Getting out of my car, I began my trek to the Mystery Shack. 

Upon reaching it, I noticed the S on the ground. Shrugging, I went up and knocked. Almost immediately, I spotted Grunkle Stan come to the door. 

“Hello? What do you want? We are closed!” He yelled. 

Shaking my head, I sighed and replied, “Grunkle Stan, it’s me, (Y/N).”

The door slammed open, shaking the shop with how fast it was opened. 

Grabbing me and pulling me inside, he led me to a living room. 

“Kids!” He screeched, “(Y/N) is here!” 

I heard the sound of thumping footsteps and suddenly I was tackled to the ground.   
“(Y/N)!” Mabel and Dipper screamed, bursting my eardrums. 

Sitting up, I pulled them into a massive hug.   
“I haven’t seen you guys in ages!” I called, smiling wildly. “What have you guys been up to while I was gone?” I asked. This new comment seemed to trigger something in them and they whisked me away upstairs where Dipper swore me to secrecy. 

“What I am about to show you you can’t tell to anyone.” He spoke gravely. Confused, I just nodded and looked terrified. Smiling at my response, he pulled out a book with a six fingered hand. Opening it, I saw entries about all sorts of mythical creatures. 

“Dip Dip, these aren’t real.” I said confused. Shaking his head, he began his story on how they were real in this old town. Completely SHOOK, I turned to a random page and asked about the triangle dorito dude. 

Shuddering, Dip explained what happened with Mabel butting in. “He is extremely dangerous and I never want you to summon him! He is completely evil and will hurt you!” He cried. 

“I promise.” I said to reassure my little brother.   
In my head, I made sure to memorize the spell to summon him. 

“Where will I be living?” I realized.   
Dipper nodded and pointed to a cabin just a little far away from the shack. “Grunkle Stan has that especially for you to live in.” He explained. 

Standing up, I grabbed my things and went towards the cabin. Upon opening the door, I realized it was more deluxe than I thought it would be. Setting my stuff down, I made sure nobody was around me and I said the spell to summon ‘Bill Cipher’


	3. Chapter 3

Opening my mouth, I said the spell.  
“Triangulum entangulum veneforis dominus ventium veneforis venetisarium!” 

Immediately, the world turned gray and I was the only thing with color. A floating dorito that I saw in the journal was there with me as well. 

“Well if it isn’t the older Pines sister.” He said, his voice sounding distorted but still hot. Noticing my thought he chuckled. 

“Well Sunshine it seems as though you aren’t as pure as everyone thinks you are” He says, smirking? 

Snapping his tiny hand, he turns into a hot boy around my age appearance wise. 

I couldn’t help but think the dirty thoughts running through my head. 

‘God he looks so hot right now! I don’t care right now that he tried to kill Dipper and Mabel. And look at his lips! So kissable! I wonder what he’s like in bed. Do you think he would cut me?’ I smirked at my thinking. 

‘God she’s perfect’ he thought while smiling. 

“Sunshine, I propose a deal. I will let you run your little fantasies with me if you let me continue my plans of world domination and help me.” He said with a blue flame around his hand. 

Shrugging, I shake his hand. 

“I have to go now, I want to catch up with my family, but before I go,” I said. Leaning up, I capture his lips on mine before pulling away. 

As the world turns back to normal, I notice he is gone before I exit my cabin and walk back to the shack.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written smut before so be kind

Walking into the living room, I suggest going on an adventure with my siblings. They agree and we set out after grabbing a few things. The Mystery Twins now have a mystery sister. Going into the forest, Dipper seems intent on finding a group of unicorns and Mabel is all for that idea. I too wanted to see a magical creature that is so loved in mythology but I was cautious. 

Coming into a clearing in the forest filled with wildflowers, I noticed small fairies flying all around. 

“This would be where I would live if I was a unicorn.” I told the twins. The nodded and agreed. 

“Where do we find them then?” Dipper asks. 

“Excuse me fairies, do you happen to know where we could find unicorns?” I politely asked. They all stopped and stared at us before panicking. They made a high pitched screeching noise before zooming all around. 

All of a sudden, I feel my head being hit and as I fall in and out of conciousness, I notice Dipper and Mabel laying on the ground. 

 

As I come to, I notice I am tied up and Dipper do Mabel are right next to me. We seem to be in some sort of jail cell. Hearing the door open, I snap my head around and see a shiny and majestic unicorn. Shocked that we were attacked by them, I cried out, “Why would you do this! Mabel loves you guys and wanted so much to meet you!” 

The unicorn just laughs at swings the keys to the cell around in its mouth. 

Struggling around, I find that I can’t escaoe the bindings. 

Throwing caution to the wind, I open my mouth and call for the only person who I find can help me. 

Quietly I whisper the summoning spell. 

“Triangulum entangulum...” I only get that far before the world stops and goes a familiar gray color. 

Appearing out of nowhere, my little dorito friend sighs and looks at me. 

“Sunshine what happened? Never mind, I witnessed it happen after all. I am all knowing.” He says as his body flashes with the previous events. 

“Could you help me and my family out of here. These unicorns are fucking insane and I want to leave leave. I have a feeling that we are going to get into a lot more situations like these if I am going mystery hunting with them.” I say. 

Bill nods and snaps his fingers beforehand turning into that handsome human body and smirking. 

“I’ll help you out of here. When I snap my fingers you will be back at the shack along with Pinetree and Shooting Star. Since you are going to be mystery hunting with them and it’s dangerous, take this and summon me whenever you need help.” He says before handing me a pendant with his eye symbol on it. 

“When you need help just whisper my name and I will appear.” He explains. 

After explaining, he snaps his fingers ad we are back at the shack. 

Before leaving, he kisses me on the lips as an act of “revenge” before leaving. The world returns to color and Dipper do Mabel awake. 

“W-What happens (Y/N)?” Dipper asks, rubbing his eyes groggily. Mabel nods and does the action. 

“The unicorns captured us and held us in a cell but   
I was able to free us and bring us home.” I explained softly. 

Dipper just sighed and dragged Mabel and I into his room. 

“I just wanna sleep.” He groaned. 

Looking at the time, I notice that it is around 5:00. 

“Don’t you want to eat dinner first?” I asked, genuinely confused. The twins seemed to perk up at the thought of dinner and nodded happily. 

Walking into the kitchen, I look in the fridge and decide what to make. 

Deciding on spaghetti, I start to boil water and make the sauce. 

Once the water starts bubbling, I add in the pasta and wait. 

After everything is set, I get the table ready and tell Dip to go get Grunkle Stan and tell him the food is ready. 

Once everyone is done eating, it is around 6:00. 

Standing up, I tell everyone I am going to my cabin to rest. 

Opening my front door, I walk up to my room and grab my night gown.

Heading to the shower, I begin to undress after locking the door. Turning on the shower, I wait for the water to warm up. 

As I take off my clothes, I get the feeling that I am being watched. Looking up at the mirror, I notice my pendant on my necklace glowing up. 

Not caring, I finish undressing and step into the now warm shower. 

As I wash my hair, I begin to feel watched again. This time, I know what is going on and sigh. 

‘Dipper and Mabel won’t bother me and Stan is too much of a lazy bastard to come so I might as well do it.’ I think. 

Grabbing my necklace, I whisper the dream demon’s name. 

“Bill, I know you are watching me. Just come out already.” I say. 

A flash of yellow blinds me momentarily. When the light clears, the flying triangle is floating around me. 

He seems to be inspecting me. 

Nodding, he speaks up. “Ya know Sunshine, I’ve never indulged in this sorta thing before but there’s a first time for everything.” He coos. 

Snapping, he turns into his human form. I notice he isn’t still fully clothed and laugh. 

“Uh Bill...aren’t you going to undress?” I ask laughing slightly. 

“Right!” He practically screams. Snapping once more, he is naked. 

An awkward silence then fills the shower. 

“Uh, what do I do now Sunshine?” He asks. 

“Hmm, how does an immortal demon like you not know what to do?” I snark. 

He then tells me how he just recently got his human body and hasn’t no idea what to do. 

Nodding, I begin to start. Reaching down, I begin to trace around his stomach before going down to his hips. 

“W-What are you doing?” He questions looking alarmed. 

“Relax, I am just helping you.” I sigh. He nods and I continue my actions. 

Grabbing his now half erect penis, I begin to slowly pump him with my hand. 

He groans lowly before leaning against the shower wall. 

As the water cascades down our naked bodies, I continue my actions. His now fully erect shaft throbs with need, the tip pink and swollen. 

Reaching down, I gently prod my lower lips, testing the wetness. 

Finding my lower region wet, I nod at him. 

“I am going to push you in but you need to be slow. I need to be able to adjust to your size.” I explain. He nods and helps set me up. 

Guiding his pink tip to my wet cunt, I push it in. Gasping, I find him with his eyes shut in pleasure. 

‘How is he this satisfied over just the tip?’ I question before realizing he has never done anything sexual before. 

Pushing him all the way in, I moan at his size before grabbing his neck. 

Grunting, I tell him to move. He moves slow and unsure of his actions. My moans of pleasure seem to help him though and he starts to thrust faster and harder. 

Groaning into my ear, he starts to lick and suck at my earlobe. 

“I never thought this would feel so good!” He moans deeply. 

After telling him words of encouragement, his thrusts get deeper and more controlled until he is ramming into me. 

Feeling the knot in my stomach build up, I feel myself close to climaxing. From the way his thrusts become sloppy, I know he is close too. 

His thrusts hit my special spot and I release the knot. My walls clench on his member, triggering his release. His hot cum shoots into my womb and fills me up. As he pulls out, I see my release mixed with his on his penis. 

Bending down, I lick it all away before standing up. 

“(Y/N)! Sunshine! This was amazing! If this is what our deal was about then let’s do it all the time!” He declares. 

Kissing him, I wrap my hands around his neck. 

Pulling away, I explain my plan. “We can do this but I can’t let Dipper and Mabel now about it. My family can’t know what I’m like. To them I am an innocent child capable of no evil. I show my true self to you because I trust you. Maybe after getting to know you more we can explore some of my kinks and find yours.” 

He nods and agrees before asking what kinks were. I spend the next few minutes explaining to him. 

Locking my lips with his once more and my arms around his neck, we start a small make out session. 

Completely into it, I am surprised when he pulls away. Going to speak, he holds a finger up to my lips. 

“As fun as this was, I sense Pinetree coming to your cabin. I enjoyed this but I must go. See ya later Sunshine. Let’s fuck soon!” He calls before disappearing. 

I take a while to register his words. Once I process that Dip Dip is coming, I turn off the shower and rush to get dressed into my night gown. 

Opening the door, I begin to converse with my little baby brother. 

“Hey (Y/N) I just wanted to tell you goodnight and ask if you wanted to hang out with me and Mabel and a few more of our friends tomorrow.” He suggested. 

Pulling him into a hug before kissing the top of his head, I speak. “I would love to Dipping Sauce. How about this, I will head over there as soon as I wake up and we can go from there.” I say. He nods before hugging me once Moreno before leaving. 

Shutting the door, I head to my room. Laying on my bed, I pull the covers over me before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I awake to the sound of birds making chirping sounds. 

Groaning, I rub my eyes before standing up slowly. Remembering my promise to Dipper, I head to my closet and pick out an outfit. 

Grabbing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, I slip off my night gown before dressing. 

Grabbing an apple, I begin to eat. I still felt a full pain between my legs from my night with Bill. Just thinking about his groans make me smirk. 

Once my apple was finished, I threw the core away and went to brush my teeth. 

Brushing teeth was an easy enough task, but I manage to mess around every time. 

Dancing around, I finish brushing and spit the remaining toothpaste into the sink before washing it away. 

Looking at my (H/C) hair, I decided to leave it down. 

Satisfied with my look, I grabbed my phone and headphones before heading out the door. 

Locking the cabin door, I began the short walk to the Mystery Shack. 

Knocking on the door, I was yanked in by an excited Mabel. 

“Hey! Where are your friends?” I ask. 

She bounces in place before leading me to the living room. 

Standing there was a girl with a green checkered shirt. She had long red hair and freckles. 

Putting my hand out, I introduced myself. 

“Hello there! I am (Y/N) Pines, Dipper and Mabel’s older sister. How old are you if you don’t mind me asking?” I say. 

She shakes my hand and replies “nice to meet you. My name is Wendy. I am 15 years old. How old are you?” She asks. 

Taken aback, I stare. I thought she looked around 17 but she’s 15. 

Noticing my silence, Dipper speaks for me. 

“Wendy (Y/N) is 21. She is awesome but extremely innocent. She is coming with us to the graveyard. Please don’t corrupt her though.” He says. I notice that he seems to be stuttering slightly and nervous. After knowing my brother for so long, I know that he had a crush on her. This makes me sad as I realize that she doesn’t like him that way and most likely never will. He is 12 while she is 3 years older. 

Breaking the tension, I suggest we head out. Before we leave, I grab my jacket and we go. 

Arriving at the Gravity Falls graveyard, I notice the atmosphere. Mabel and Dipper seem scared but try to be cool around Wendy. I notice that Wendy doesn’t realize how they are acting and telling scary stories to them. 

Walking over to some of the graves, I read about the person and how they died. 

“What the hell?” I mutter quietly, “She died from a frying pan?” I question. 

Noticing that I was wandering away from the group, I quickly walk back. 

Deciding that this place wasn’t good for the twins, I speak up. 

“W-Wendy, I don’t like it here. I feel scary and not all of us can be brave like you and the twins.” I say. 

Dipper puffs his chest out while Mabel smiles. Wendy nods and starts to leave. 

My necklace glows softly and I hear Bill’s voice in my head. 

“Wow Sunshine. You really care for those meatsacks. In my opinion, it was hilarious to see Pinetree and Shooting Star like that. You better keep up, you don’t want to be left behind in this ‘scary’ graveyard.” He snickers. 

Running to catch up, I walk beside them. As we go back to the shack, I walk up to Dipper’s room. Noticing the journal, I flip through the pages. 

I hear Bill speaking to me. “Sunshine! I need you to get me that journal! It is necessary for my world domination!” He screams. His voice makes my head pound and I wince. Noticing my pain, he quiets down. 

“I will get it for you in due time. For now, let Dipper and Mabel have their fun. They are just kids! I promise I will get it to you when the time is right.” I bargain. 

Sighing, Bill agrees. As he puts it, it is only because I am cute and he doesn’t want to lose me. 

Laughing silently at his reasons, I go downstairs. 

Noticing Dipper looking stressed out, I grab his shoulder and pull him to me. 

“Hey Dip Dip, what’s wrong?” I ask softly. 

He sighs before speaking. “I will never get Wendy to like me.” He groans. 

“Just be yourself and don’t do anything rash. Remember though, you are only here for the summer and she is here forever. She is way older but if you truly love her, go for it. Just don’t do anything you might regret.” I comfort him. 

Before walking away I see a twinkle in his eyes. 

‘What could he be planning now?’ I ask myself as I walk away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I have typos since I type on a phone. Ignore that since you usually can tell what I mean and autocorrect helps me and at the same time fucks me up. Secondly, I completely forgot and just remembered so just add this in starting now. I made it based off of another story I read so the reader will have small clocks in their eyes and the hands are ticking. When the reader says ‘prohibere tempore’ which is stop time in Latin, tbe hands will stop and time will be frozen. Reader can move and everything she touches moves and when she starts blinking the hands move and time resumes. So just pretend that it was like that before and add it in now. Also the family doesn’t know and they think reader is normal like them.

Coming into the kitchen I found Wendy and Mabel making a sparkly juice and putting dinosaurs in it. 

Confused, I decided to speak up. “Uhhh what are you doing?” I asked. 

Mabel looked up and grinned. “I am making Mabel Juice! It has glitter and dinosaurs!” She cheered.   
Cringing in disgust, I put on a fake smile and nodded along. 

“If you don’t mind, I am going to head back to my cabin to relax. Come get me if you need anything.” I said, smiling sweetly. 

As I left I could hear Wendy and Mabel gushing about how innocent I am. 

Once at my cabin, I took out my keys. Finding the right key, I unlocked the front door and stepped inside. Taking my shoes off, I shut the door and walk to my bedroom. 

Picking up my phone, I lay on my bed and scroll the internet. 

Getting bored, I decide to contact Bill. Clutching my necklace, I whisper his name. Expecting him to appear, I am confused when he doesn’t. I try a few more times but nothing happens. Upset, I drift of to a disturbed sleep. 

-Dipper’s POV-  
Taking what (Y/N) said to me, I thought about it. Deciding that if it was for Wendy everything was fine, I opened my journal. Selecting Bill Cipher’s page, I summoned him. 

A bright flash of light covered the room before the familiar shape was there. 

“Why hello Pinetree! What can I help you with? Oh wait, you want help getting Wendy to like you. How sweet. Not!” He yells. 

“So what!!!” I scream. 

“Make a deal with me and make her like me!” I command him. He just sticks out his hand and we make the deal. 

As I am ripped out of my body and he goes in, I can only watch in horror as he destroys my body. 

Cringing, I am confused when he glows yellow. 

“Bill! What did you do?!” I screech. 

“Haha!” He laughs. “Nothing to worry about Pinetree, Sunshine is lonely and wants to play.” He tells me, confusing me even more. 

Bill continues his rampage of ruining my body. 

-back to you-

Waking up from my nap, I head over to the shack. 

Walking in, I notice Dipper slamming his arm in a drawer. Keeping quiet, I watch as he stabs himself with a fork and pours Pitt Cola in his eyes. 

It was then that I decide to speak up. 

“Dipper! What are you doing?!” I scream. As he looks towards me I notice his eyes are yellow and cat-like. 

Ignoring that, I lecture him about ruining his body. 

Putting my hand to my temples, I walk back to my cabin to sleep off what I witnessed. 

I was rudely awoken by Mabel screaming at me at a high frequency. 

“(Y/N)!” She screamed. 

“What?!” I yelled, angry my sleep was interrupted. 

She calmed down before speaking. “Bill Cipher, we told you about him, made a deal with Dipper and possessed his body! We got him out and Dipper is fine now but he is horrible! Make sure to never summon him!” She explained. 

Furrowing my eyebrows, I nodded and pushed her away. “Mabel, tell Dipper that I hope he feels better but I told him to make smart choices. I have to go do something so could you please leave?” I asked, closing my eyes cutely. 

She ‘aww’s before leaving. 

Watching her return to the shack out of the window, I wait until she is out of sight before grasping my pendant. 

“Bill Cipher!” I growl out. 

The familiar light flashes and he appears in human form. Snarling at him, I growl out, “Why did you do that to Dipper!” 

“Sunshine! He demanded I made a deal with him so that Wendy would like him.” He explained. 

Groaning, I put my hand to my forehead. 

“Of course he did. That idiotic boy.” I say, sighing loudly. 

“Hey, are you okay? I can’t have my meat sack in pain.” He says softly, holding me close. 

“I am just so stressed with everything that is going on right now.” I explain, tears building in my eyes. 

He nods before suggesting we go to the mindscape and relax. 

I agree and the world turns the familiar gray color.

We come to a triangular shaped pyramid and enter. Bill pulls me through the hallways before stopping at a door with a crown on it. Pushing open the door, I am laid down on a plush bed. Looking up at Bill in confusion, I quirk my eyebrow. 

“I am going to help you relax. I researched earlier and think I can help.” He says. 

“One question first, what are we?” I ask. He thinks for a moment before replying. 

“We are friends with benefits.” He simply states. 

‘But we could become official in the future?’ I think. He answers my question out loud. 

“What?” I ask before remembering he could read minds. 

“Back to relaxing, spread you legs Sunshine.” He commands. 

I do as he says and he snaps his fingers, taking my clothes off with magic. 

Moving so I am propped up on the headboard by the pillow, I open my legs again and wait. 

He grins up at me wolfishly before moving his head between my legs. 

My breath hitching, he paused before licking a long stripe up my pussy lips. He continues licking as it gets more and more aggressive until he stops. Holding my lower lips open with his finger, he shoved his tongue inside, warning a loud moan from me. 

He laps up all my juices while twisting his tongue around. He really did look up how to do this. 

He then moves up to suck and lightly bite on my clit. 

Lacing my fingers in his hair, I pull and gasp as he licks and sucks at my clit. 

“Bill!” I moan loudly, glad that we are in the mindscape. 

“Bill!” I cry again, “I need you!” I moan desperately. 

He nods before pulling back. Undoing his zipper, he pulls his pants off teasingly slow. Once they are off, he rips off his boxers. 

Giving his half hard penis a few pumps, it raises up until it is fully erect. Picking me up, he puts me in the doggy position before slamming into me. 

“Bill!” I scream, overtaken by pleasure. He hums before rocking back and forth, thrusting at a good pace. 

“Faster! Please!” I cry

He growls and latches onto my hips. His thrusts become inhuman. He slams into me over and over, grunting and groaning. 

The bed shakes and creaks from his thrusts as they get stronger and stronger. The knot in my stomach builds up quickly and before I can say anything, it bursts. My wall clamp down on his member and I cum. 

He gives a few more thrusts before he joins me with his orgasm, his seed coating my inner walls. 

We are breathing heavily now and gasping. 

He slowly pulls out before snapping and we are both dressed. 

I grab his hand and trace circles on his palm. 

Cupping his cheek, I softly kiss him before pulling away. 

“Bill, you were amazing! I feel so much more relaxed so thank you!” I praise. 

He nods before bringing us back to real time. 

“Anytime Sunshine! I hope we can have our next adventure soon. I will always be watching you. Remember, reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!” He say before slapping my ass and disappearing. 

Startled, I jump when I hear someone open the door. 

Turning, I watch as Grunkle Stan and the twins enter my room.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey kid,” Grunkle Stan says, “We are going on a road trip along with Soos and we wanted to know if you would tag along.” He said. 

“Of course!” I agreed immediately. “Where will we be staying?” I ask. 

He points outside where I see a RV and I nod. 

“(Y/N)! Go pack your things! We are leaving soon!” The twins yell excitedly. They rush around my room cheering that I am going. 

Running to my closet, I yank out numerous clothes before shoving them in a suitcase. 

Pulling it behind me, I go outside after locking my front door. I put my suitcase in the RV and wait for further instructions. 

“(Y/N) kid, we are leaving, make sure you have everything.” Gruntled Stan says. 

I nod and get in. Mabel and Dipper join me and squish into the seat next to me. 

“We love you (Y/N)!” They call, hugging me tightly. 

Dipper nods before letting go and reading his journal. 

I lean over him to see a certain page when I freeze at Dipper’s words. 

“Hey (Y/N)? What is that necklace on your neck? Can I see it?” He asks. 

My body seems frozen before I yank backwards and cover it. Looking down at it, I see the eye on it. Dipper could see this and accuse me of working with Bill! It would be true but still!

“Uh. It’s kinda personal, sorry. But hey, look outside!” I say trying to distract him. He looks at me questioningly before turning to the window. 

Sighing a breath of relief, I clutch the necklace and tuck it under my shirt. 

-timeskip-

Night came quickly and it was too dark to drive. Gruntled Stan grumbled but pulled over. Mabel and Dipper set up their bed while Soos and Stan slept in their seats. Looking around, I noticed that there wasn’t a place for me to sleep. 

Silently opening the RV door, I crept outside and softly shut the door again. I jumped as I heard Dipper mumble and fall back asleep. 

Quietly, I summoned Bill. 

He appeared as usual but screamed his hello. 

Lunging at him, I shut him up by kissing him. Once he quieted down, I pulled away. 

“What was that for Sunshine?” He asked. 

Nodding towards the RV I explained my situation.  
“We are camping on a road trip but there is t a bed for me to sleep on. I have nowhere to sleep. I don’t want to bother anyone so I came out here but got lonely. I decided to call you here to talk.” I said. 

“I see. So where are you going to sleep?” He asked. I shrugged. He looked concerned before snapping his fingers. A bed appeared on the ground next to us. Startled, I fell backwards. As I felt myself falling, I braced for impact on the ground when Bill caught my wrist. 

Pulling me up, he dragged me over to the bed before setting me on it. 

Looking at my clothes, he snapped again and I was changed into my night gown and him husband pyjamas. 

He laid down on the bed beside me. The sounds of nature calmed me down, my eyes closing slowly. 

As soon as I was about to fall asleep, my eyes shot awake and I made a startled noise as I felt Bill’s fingers creep between my legs. 

He traced patterns on my clothes entrance before pushing my underwear aside and pushing his fingers inside. 

I moaned loudly before realizing where we were and softly moaning as he pushed his fingers in and out. 

He circled his fingers and curled them inside of me before I gasped. My walls clenched and I came with a loud moan. Too caught up in my own world, I squealed loudly when I heard someone inside the RV get up and turn the lights on. 

Shutting my mouth, I held my breath and waiting for them to go back to sleep. I saw the silhouette of Dipper get up before he shut the light off and went back to bed. 

Glaring at Bill, I lightly smacked his chest. “Not funny! What if he caught us!” I whispered angrily. He snickered, “Calm your tits Sunshine. He didn’t catch us and we are fine. Fall asleep and I will wake you when you need to go back.” He said, running his hand through my hair. 

Nodding, I leaned back into him before drifting off.

I was shaken awake by Bill. Startled, I slapped him and curled into a ball. Coming out of my defense, I saw him sitting there with a handprint on his cheek. Laughing, I kissed his cheek lovingly. He sighed before hugging me. 

“You should probably go back now. They are starting to wake up and you don’t want anyone to know you are gone.” He says sadly. 

Standing up, I pull him into a hug before entering the RV. 

I watch from the window as he makes the bed disappear before blowing a kiss and vanishing. 

Dipper suddenly shoots up and looks around, spotting me by the window. 

“(Y/N)? How are you already awake and dressed?” He asks, scaring me slightly. Processing his question, I look down at myself before noticing that Bill must have dressed me. 

“I just woke up early.” I stated, yawning for extra effect. 

He nods before stretching. 

As he goes to get a drink and wake the other up, he says a question that stops me right in my spot. 

“Hey (Y/N)? What’s that white stuff on your leg?” My world freezes and I visibly stiffen. 

Taken aback, I do the only thing I can think of. 

Cursing under my breath, I mutter out the words ‘prohibere tempore’. I watch as time freezes around me. 

Getting up, I open the fridge before pouring myself a glass of milk. Setting it on the table next to me, I blink rapidly. Soon, the hands on the clock in my eye start to move and time resumes. 

Dipper looks at me expectantly, awaiting an answer. 

“I had a glass of milk and spilled it on myself.” I say, smiling as sweetly as possible. 

He nods before turning to shake Mabel awake. 

I can hear Bill dying with laughter inside my head, knowing he had an amazing time listening to me. 

Grabbing a napkin, I wipe the remaining cum off of my legs before throwing it away, returning back to my innocent state. 

The others quickly woke up and we hit the road again.


	8. Chapter 8

I quickly got bored with waiting for the RV to arrive at the destination so I decided to talk with my siblings. 

Grabbing Dip and Mabel, I pull them towards the back. Sitting them down, I open my mouth and ask a question. “Hey guys, who is Bill Cipher? You told me about how bad he is but I never knew who he was. How do you know him?” I brought up. Immediately, the twins froze in place and looked at me in shock. 

Starting to sweat slightly, I stuttered out and added “I don’t want to meet him, I just want to know who he is.” They seemed to accept that since I was “innocent” and started explaining. 

They told me all about their encounters with him and how he was a sadistic triangle. Their description of Bill was so different from how I knew him. I thought they were lying but after seeing their reactions I knew there was no way they made that up. I honestly had no problem with what he did as long as they weren’t severely hurt but I needed to pretend to seem innocent. 

Tears gathering in my eyes, I look up at Dipper and Mabel. “H-he did that to you?! He sounds horrible! I never want to meet him! What would he do to me if he met me?! He would hurt me! I can’t defend myself. I need you guys to stay with me!” I cried. 

They looked at me with understanding and sympathy and pulled me into a group hug. They reassured me that I would stay safe and they would protect me from Bill. 

Releasing from the hug, I left to go sit at the table. 

-timeskip-

We just arrived where Stan was taking us and I hated it. It wasn’t somewhere nice, it was some amusement museum area. They had all sorts of ‘mythical’ things but it seemed all stupid. 

(I am putting everything in the order that I want it so that it makes my story make sense so sorry if you wanted it in exact chronological order)

Stan was flirting with the lady at the ticket counter and Mabel and Dipper made friends. Dipper seemed to get a girlfriend and I don’t know what Soos was doing. 

This was all completely boring for me. I just wanted to be at home in my cabin. 

We went on some rides but that was about it. Just as we were about to leave, Stan contacted us on his walkie talkie and it sounded desperate. We ran to where he was and saw him in a cocoon of spider silk with the ticket lady as a spider about to eat him. I screamed and so did the rest of the family. As I was freaking out, the spider lady crept up behind me and went to kill me. There was no time for me to react in time to get away. Dipper was too far to help me, I was doomed. 

Yelling, I clenched my eyes shut and stood there waiting to die. When I wasn’t hit with any pain and heard a help of pain I looked up. The spider lady was glowing yellow, my first hint it was Bill. My necklace started glowing the same color. The spider lady started screaming in pain before exploding. Dipper cringed back befor untying Stan. We all quickly ran to the RV and headed home. 

Still recovering, I was shocked when Dipper came up to me. 

“Hey (Y/N). I was wondering what you did? Your necklace was glowing the same color as the spider and then it exploded. Where did you get that necklace?” He questions getting up in my face. 

Sweat started trickling down my forehead and I froze. Shit! I thought nobody saw! What am I supposed to say?! 

“Uhh. I did nothing. I found this necklace the first day I came here and that was the first time anything happened. It must be a protection necklace or something.” I stuttered out, worried he wouldn’t buy my story. 

I was glad when he nodded and left me alone. I let out a shaky sigh of relief and fell back into my seat. 

I could hear Bill snickering in my mind and I just rolled my eyes. 

-Timeskip-

When we arrived home at the shack I ran inside. Finding Wendy, I panicked and called her name. She looked confused but came over. Not knowing what to do, I told her about the spider lady and she looked concerned. 

I then panicked and said I had to go. I left the shack and headed into town. 

“Bill. Come with me to town, I’m lonely and scared. Make sure to cover up that you are a mythical magical being.” I whispered into the pendant. I felt it glow before a hand reached out and grabbed mine, lacing our fingers together. 

I looked up and saw Bill. He was wearing a basic shirt with shorts and no floating hat or cane. He looked sane and normal for once 

Continuing to town, I made my way to a small store. Looking for a specific item, I couldn’t find it and groaned. Cursing, I left with Bill in tow. Without thinking, I dragged him to the mystery shack. 

I only realized my mistake when I was tackled to the ground by Mabel and questioned about who Bill was. 

Freezing up for the second time that day, I looked to Bill for help. He looked at me before speaking. 

“Hello. Nice to meet you. My name is William but call me Will. It is great to see my lovely girlfriend’s family that she told me so much about” he said with an award winning smile. 

That statement caused chaos and we were being yelled at. 

Grumbling, I screamed to shut everyone up. It worked and they all fell silent. I then went into a story about how we met and why I kept our relationship secret, saying that he is a very private person normally but felt confident today. 

That seemed to work and they calmed down. Happy that I avoided a situation, I pulled him to my cabin and we relaxed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not really active obviously even though I just started this book. I really focus on reading books instead of writing them. If you go to my Wattpad account under the same name and go to my pokemon book then there is a chapter explaining why I am not really active at all. I feel like reading that would be really helpful and help you understand my situation. The gist is that my house had a fire and I am trying to focus on grades. Like I said, I don't update my books often and when I do it is trash content. My pokemon book is about pokehumans with the reader and there are also some crackfics. I would love if you go over to my main writing platform and give my pokemon book some love. I also have a trash BNHA book but nobody cares about that, not even I do. The reason this book is on this account is because I felt it was too inappropriate for my precious pokemon readers. Basically, go give my pokemon friendos some love. On with the story I guess. Also, I am still a new writer so there are going to be mistakes. I write this on a phone so autocorrect both saves me and screw me over.

(I keep forgetting where I left off and have to go back and re-read the last chapter -_-)

Bill actually left me alone in my cabin and I got time to rest. That didn't last long however, as the Mystery Twins came over and started banging on my door. Stumbling up, I look beside me to see that Bill had left and had set a rose down on my bedside table. Reaching the door, I grasped the handle and pushed it open. Mabel was leaning on the door with her full weight and fell onto the floor at my feet.

Laughing, I decided to make a joke. "Wow Mabel, I know I am great and all but you don't have to bow down." She looked up at me before grinning a wide smile. "(Y/N)! That was really funny! I love it when you make jokes!" she cheered. 

After recovering from my laughing fit, I turned to Dipper to see what he was doing. He was watching our little interaction with a small smile on his face. He was holding his journal and a flashlight. 

(I forgot what time it was when they got back so it is going to be changed to night time)

"Hey (Y/N) we were going to go adventuring in the woods and wanted to know if you would come with us?" he asked

I looked out in the dark and stared. "Dip Dip, it is really dark out there and it might be dangerous..." I trailed off, trying to emphasize my point and convince my little brother to stay inside and do normal activities like read a book or watch tv.

He shook his head and that was the moment I knew I lost the battle. I sighed before locking my hands with his and Mabel's. They smiled and pulled me outside. Once we got to the edge of the woods, Dipper shook the flashlight before turning it on. A concentrated beam of soft light hit the ground and Dipper directed it around us. We walked a while, me tripping over quite a few fallen branches.

When we stopped, Dipper scanned around with the flashlight. I heard Dipper gasp and shot my head up. My eyes adjusted to the darkness before I focused on a large lab. Confused, I turned towards Dipper. "Hey Dipper, did you know this place was here?" I asked. He shook his head before speaking. "No, I didn't know this place was here. I don't know how I could have missed it since it is so big. Maybe it is enchanted to only appear at night or something." He shrugged.

Mabel broke free and ran towards the lab. I reached out and tried to grab her. I missed and grabbed air. Deciding to go after her, I followed her, dragging an apprehensive Dipper along side me. 

We reached the doors and pushed them open. I expected to see a deserted and trashed place, only to be surprised when it was well kept and looked like it was being cleaned daily. Hearing noises, I walked around inside. Hearing a growl, I turned toward the wall and looked for a light switch. Finding one, I turned it on and scanned the now lit up room. The first thing my eyes found was numerous cages. Looking into one, I backed up when I saw a wolf like creature growling at me, snarling with spit flying. Pressing up against the wall, I watched as it glared at me. It turned around 3 times before sitting down. Gathering up courage, I walked towards it and stuck my hand through the bars. Even if it tried to bite me, I could stop time. It stalked towards my hand before sniffing. Holding my breath, I released it when it rubbed it's head against my hand. It eyed me up and stopped at the pendant that Bill gave me. It seemed to nod and started to act more like a domesticated dog. Hearing Mabel screech, I whipped my head around to see if she was in danger. I found her looking into another pen. Walking over after giving the wolf animal one last pet, I saw her being hissed at by a bobcat. Once it saw me though, it calmed down. I found this strange but decided to use this to my advantage.

Gesturing towards my little sister, I spoke to the bobcat. "She is a nice person and she just wants to be friends with you. If you don't have a problem with me, then you shouldn't have a problem with my sister. Please calm down and let her pet you. The same goes for all the rest of you with the other people here. We are nice and want to be friends with all of you." I said, pointing my hands towards my siblings before speaking to all of the rest of the animals.

The animals seemed to nod before welcoming my family in. 

I don't know how long we spent there interacting with the animals, all I remember was the sun rising up and casting an orange light through the windows. Deciding it was time to go, I bid goodbye to the animals and led Dipper and Mabel out of there. We made our way back to the shack, only to be stopped by Grunkle Stan. As he scolded them for disappearing without telling anyone and coming back in the early morning, I scooted back before casually walking back towards my cabin. Once I reached it, I open the door and went inside, making my way to the kitchen. I decided to make a sandwich and got the ingredients ready. When I finished making my sandwich, I ate it and laid down on the couch. Hearing a popping sound, I looked up to be met with Bill Cipher. He smirked at me before leaning down and pecking my lips. I smiled when he pulled away.

"Hey Bill. I didn't sleep last night and I am really tired. I am going to head up to bed and was wondering if you wanted to join me?" I asked. I got a nod in reply and was teleported to my room. He plopped me down on my bed and cuddled up to me. I fell asleep to the steady sound of his heart breathing and his even breathing.


	10. Chapter 10

I was rudely awoken from my peaceful sleep by a loud crashing noise coming from down the hall. Shakily standing up, I walked out of my bedroom and to the kitchen. Sitting on the counter was a pile of gnomes. Taken aback, I opened my mouth and let out a scream. My scream alerted the gnomes and they turned around. As soon as they saw me they charged and I stumbled back. 

"Bill!" I called out before saying "Prohibere tempore (stop time)". Time stopped as the hands on the clock in my eye paused and I was the only one left moving. The world went gray and I knew that Bill had arrived.

"Kid, what did you do? Everything is frozen..." He asked, confusion on his face. Grabbing his face, I pulled it towards me and pointed to my eye. He looked closely and as soon as he saw the clock he gasped. He put two and two together and nodded.

Going back to the gnomes, I grabbed a handful of them before throwing them out of my house. I continued the same process with Bill helping and soon they were all cleared out.

Blinking my eye, the hands started to move again and time resumed. Bill looked on with interest before leaving me alone.

"Well Sunshine, it looks like you have this all handled. I'll be seeing you later but for now, I got to leave. Take care and I love you!" He cheered before tipping his hat and disappearing. I smiled before heading back to bed, ready to sleep off what happened with the gnomes.

(Sorry for the short update but I am still in school and busy lol)


End file.
